Spartans in the Marvel Universe
by RougeAtomic
Summary: Characters from the Halo universe have ended up in the Marvel Universe. Batman is also included in the story and he lives in the marvel universe.
1. Chapter 1

*30 miles away from Gotham

An identified alien spacecraft had entered the atmosphere barreling towards the outskirts of a small town.

"Sir! An identified aircraft has entered the atmosphere!" The Lieutenant said in a startled voice.

"Find out where that aircraft is going to land, and call up a strike team." A man replied wearing an eyepatch.

"YES SIR!"

—

A purple colored spacecraft was spiraling out of control miles about the earth's surface fuming black smoke as it barreled towards the ground. The unidentified aircraft crashed into the ground throwing dirt and other debris away from the object.

Moments later a figure, in white came out from of the object, followed by 6 other similarly sized figures but in blue.

These were the Sangheili, one of the strongest and warrior-like species to inhabit the galaxy, led by Rtas 'Vadum.

"Follow Me" He said, "We must stick together if we are to escape this planet".

The Elites proceeded to walk through fields and trees until they came upon what we refer to as a gas station, along with a convince store. The gas station was on the other side of the road from where the elites stood. About 4 cars were at the gas station currently with other cars traveling along the road.

'Strange', Rtas thought. 'This human planet seems much more primitive compared to other worlds I have been to. Then again, I had been to those worlds in order to destroy them, by command of the false hierarchs.'

Rtas and his Elites then crossed the road and approached the gas station. Getting many reactions and screams from nearby pedestrians. It was strange for people going about their day to see 8 foot tall armored beings with long protruding necks and split jaw pieces in public. Some of the people quickly drove away while others began dialing 911.

The elites were peaceful however, as they marched past the civilians calmly headed towards the convenience store attached to the gas station. A man wearing a blue hat leaving the store saw the aliens coming right at him as he dropped his drink and clutched his chest as he felt he might have a heart attack. The Sangheilis went right past him with one of them giving the man a slight growl as the rest continued to enter the convenience store.

Once inside, the elites fanned out going through the store looking for food. The people who were in the store quickly left in a panic after seeing seven aliens. The store clerk however stayed where has was and didn't notice the aliens.

Rtas approached the clerk after getting a bag of chips and a water. The clerk merely looked up at the seven foot tall creature towering over him and fainted. Rtas looked at the human and merely chuckled to himself. Rtas then signaled to his elites that is was time to leave.

Once the elites left the store they were surprised to find about 4 cars with flashing lights on top surrounding the entrance to the store where the Elites stood. Behind the cars stood about 8 men each holding a gun pointed at the elites. A look of bewilderment passed over the faces of the policemen as they had never seen aliens before, except on tv during The Battle of New York with the Avengers.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!" One of the officers yelled at the elites.

"Do not get in our way human, we are merely passing through." Said Rtas

"IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE"

"Get Ready, there is no need to kill the humans" Rtas said to his men.

The police then all opened fire on the creatures but their bullets were stopped by a yellow glow surrounding the creatures. The Elites quickly charged the officers, jumping over the cop cars and attacking.

One of the officers yelled before being knocked out by a pissed off elite. In a matter of seconds, 8 officers were knocked out, after opening fire on the sangheili warriors.

—

Nick Fury was in a quintet en route to the site of the alien activity.

"Sir, you need to see this!" A man said holding out a tablet.

Fury watched a video of seven aliens entering a gas station, then leaving to be attacked by the local police who were clearly outmatched.

"This isn't good" Fury muttered under his breath.

'The last time Humanity had made first contact with aliens it did not go well for them. This is going to be different this time' Fury thought.

Two ground teams and the quinjet were en route to the aliens location. There were about 50 men overall ready to subdue the aliens.

—

Rtas and his men were just now leaving the Gas Station when they saw 2 armored trucks stop blocking the road on either side of them, along with what looked like some sort of Vtol aircraft that landed.

Roughly 50 men poured out of the vehicles surrounding the 7 elites in a circled. These men were heavily armed and seemed to be professionals. Some of them made room as a man in all black wearing an eye patch walked through.

"Sir! I would recommended you and your friends surrender and come with us." He said, clearly directing his attention to their leader.

The idea of surrendering to a human irritated Rtas, he held information too valuable to surrender without a fight.

"We mean you no harm human, as we are merely passing through, besides, you and your men are clearly outmatched." Rtas said.

This idea startled Fury, these creatures had more than 50 guns pointed at them, and one of them said the humans were outmatched?

"I disagree" Said Fury, "You have more than 50 guns pointed right at you, try something".

It was at this moment Rtas and his elites ignited their energy swords, causing the mercenaries to shift in their boots.

"Steady, Steady" Fury muttered to his men who were clearly concerned.

"I am ordering you to stand down now!" Fury yelled at the creatures

A tense pause took place fore a few seconds before gunfire erupted from the shield agents.

"ATTACK!" Rtas yelled, causing his elites to charge forward towards the mercenaries, taking no damage due to their energy shields which protected them.

Rtas himself charged forward ramming his energy sword through the closest mercenary's body before the man had time to move. The mercenary was then hoisted up into the air by the sword before being thrown off the sword towards the ground by the shipmaster.

The roar of the elite and others nearby could be heard as they began their attack.

Nearby shield agents were scared by this attack from the creature, as they quickly began to retreat, as they continually fired at him. The elites were protected however, their energy shields taking all the damage.

The elites continued on, cutting down any mercenaries that stood in their way, with some of them running away before being killed by having an energy sword driven through their back.

Nick Fury could not believe what he was witnessing, his own men, the best mercenaries on the plant, were being massacred right in front of his eyes. He quickly retreated to his quinjet.

"PILOT GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Fury Yelled as he entered the plane which began to lift off the ground.

Once the plane was in the air Fury could not believe what he saw with his own eyes. All of his men, were dead lying on the ground, some with their body intact, and others completely disassembled. Walking around still were the same seven armored figures, completely unscathed.

Rtas stood, looking over what could be described as a battle, before looking up to see the same man who ordered the attack on his elites. The human looked furious yet at the same time desperate looking over the carnage the shipmaster and his elites caused.

In the background sirens could be heard heading in the direction of the battle, as the creatures quickly vanished from sight with the amazement of Nick Fury.

"Notify anyone who needs to know" Fury said, looking over the battlefield, "As of right now, we are at war".

—

Bruce Wayne sat in what some would call a mansion, or as others would describe as his batcave. He sat at his computer reading the news when an alert popped up on his screen that interested him: "Nearly 50 SHIELD Agents Dead In What Some Would Describe as a Massacre". Bruce quickly clicked on the article to find out not only was the suspect(s) still at large, but that this had happened only a few miles away from his home.

"ALFRED!" Mr. Wayne yelled up from the Batcave.

"Yes master Bruce, or should I say Mr. Batman" Alfred said casually as he entered the Batcave.

"Have you read the news recently Alfred"

"No Sir, I have been quite busy recently" Alfred responded

"It appears Alfred that almost fifty SHIELD agents have been killed only a few miles from here"

Said Bruce

"Oh dear sir, I am very sorry to hear that. Were they at least able to capture the perpetrator"

"No" replied Bruce

"I wonder if the event had any relation to the capture of that green fellow, I seem to have forgotten his name…"

"Green Lantern"

"Yes Master Bruce, do think he was involved by any chance?" Questioned Alfred.

"Maybe, but according to my knowledge he never escaped from the prison shield has him in. His help would be much appreciated, especially in a time like this."

"Certainly M….." Alfred was cutoff when an alarm started blaring notifying the two of any intruders to Wayne Manor.

"It appears Sir that we have unwelcome guests" Said Alfred.

"I Know" Replied Bruce, heading over to where he stored his suit.

"Stay here Alfred, I will handle the intruders" Batman said as he put his suit on.

—

Batman was able to locate the intruders in the living room of Wayne Manor. These seemed to be about seven of them spread out throughout the room, and they were all each very tall with blue lights in few places over their bodies.

Batman noticed that on of them was nearby, within striking range, so he jumped down from the balcony overlooking the room catching one of the intruders off guard and knocking him down to the ground with a thud. The others turned around after hearing all the commotion to find a man in black that had ambushed one of their own.

Batman stood looking at the other intruders for a bit longer than he should have as he was quickly restrained from the back with speed. Batman tried to get loose but to no avail as the intruder seemed to have more strength than your average person would possess.

_CLICK_

With that sound the room was illuminated by light and Batman's face showed exactly what he was feeling.

In front of him stood six 8 foot tall armored beings that clearly weren't human. They all had long protruding necks what leveled to where their head was as each wore a helmet. They did not have a typical human mouths as they rather each seemed to have four jaws.

As Batman was restrained and was studying the creatures, the one he had knocked to the ground stood up and began approaching the masked crusader.

"ENOUGH" A commanding and deep voice came from one of the creatures.

Some of them moved out of the way to make room for another one of the creatures who approached batman, he was different in that his armor was white instead of being blue like the others.

"We have killed enough humans today, this one can be allowed to live" The creature said

Batman was released and took a second to recover.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you need to leave" Said Batman

"My Elites and I seek a place to rest, seeing as you humans still possess a hatred of our kid"

"Your Kind?" Said Batman questionably

"Yes, seeing as our war with humanity lasted nearly 30 years"

This did not make sense to Batman, the Elites? A war involving Humanity lasting 28 years?

"I have no knowledge of any such war" Said Batman

"Strange" Said Rtas "The Human-Covenant war lasted between 2525 and 2552 if I am correct. And only ended after war broke-out between ourselves and the Brutes"

'A war 500 years in the future? This couldn't be right' thought Batman.

"Well I hate to brake it to you, but it seems you're 500 years too early" Said Batman

—

Nick Fury stood at the bridge of the Helicarrier, overlooking the hardworking individuals at shield. Another alien threat? How could he be so unprepared for a possibility of this occurring? Fury thought to himself.

"Sir" Came a female voice from behind Fury.

"Yes Agent Hill"

"Sir the Avengers have arrived"

"Bring them in" Replied Fury

In came Captain America, War Machine, Falcon, Tony Stark, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow into the bridge of the helicarrier and each took a seat at the round conference table there. Fury turned around from his normal sport of commanding the helicarrier and approached the group.

"I assume you are wondering why I have assembled the greatest team in history once again" Fury said to the group

"Yes I would like to know why you ended my vacation so early" Stark said getting annoyed glances from other Avengers.

"Enough Tony" Cap said in an annoyed tone

"No. I was simply enjoying my vacation when I was ambushed by shield agents and brought here. So there be a pretty damn good reason as to why" Said Stark

"This is your reason Mr. Stark" Fury Replied as he pressed a button and in front of the group appeared a video displaying armored creatures massacring shield agents before leaving the scene by turning invisible.

"Now if that is not a damn good reason for assembling the greatest team in history once again, then you better tell me why" Fury said as the Avengers remained seated, speechless at what they just witnessed.

"These creatures seem to use weaponry I have never witnessed before" Said Rhodes.

"Exactly" Replied Fury "And if you don't want a repeat of what happened in New York once again, I suggest you join the cause"

The Avengers Looked at one another in agreement before Captain America said:

"Avengers Assemble!"

**Thanks for reading the story as this is the first fanfic I have written (if it is not already obvious). I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, etc. **

**EDIT: Sorry about the first time I published this story, for some reason the site glitched and it made the story unreadable. For those of you wondering, I will reveal more information (EX: time, backstories, etc.) as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is unbelievable!" Said Rtas

Rtas and his Elites were sitting at a table conversing with Batman about their situation. (This is happening after just meeting Batman.)

"Me and my Elites were on a mission to a forerunner world when some sort of portal opened and we ended up here. You can probably figure out the rest."

"One thing is for certain which is that you and your so-called elites shouldn't be here" Said Batman

"Well, addressing the situation at hand" Said Rtas "Our priority should be establishing a secure location for now until we are able to find our way back"

"That should not be a problem" said Batman, eager to help these so-called Elites

"Sir" said Alfred addressing Batman, "Are you sure that you are so eager to help these creatures, we have only barely met them"

"I had the same thought process you do at the time when I met Green Lantern Alfred, I eventually learned to be more trusting of others in need" Replied Batman

"Besides" Said Batman taking off his mask "Trust goes both ways. I will provide you with a place to stay until you do not need my help anymore"

"You have my thanks, and my trust" said Rtas

"Alfred"

"Yes Master Bruce"

"Please show our new guests to their rooms"

Alfred nodded, and led the way with seven battle hardened, almost 8 foot tall elites following him to their rooms.

—

Bruce Wayne awoke to find the elites in the Wayne Manor kitchen eating breakfast. It was strange as all of them still had their armor on even though they weren't going into combat. Each of them seemed rather happy as they each casually ate their food and talked amongst each other. Bruce went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to watch his new guests. It was about this time Rtas entered the kitchen and poured himself his own cup of coffee and sat down adjacent to batman.

"I must thank you again for giving my Elites a secure location to stay" Said Rtas

"No problem" said Bruce "However I believe there is something you can help me with which will benefit both of us"

"What is it?" Asked Rtas

"I have a friend called Green Lantern"

"What about him?"

"He has been captured by shield, the same organization that attacked you yesterday. Green Lantern possesses both knowledge and usefulness and he would be more beneficial than me when it comes to helping you and your ….Elites find their way back"

"Then We Must Find This Human At Once!" Said Rtas with a sense of urgency as he hit his fist on the table. "if this being is to prove useful to me and my Elites then we must free him"

"Freeing him will not be easy, he…." Batman was interrupted when Alfred quickly entered the room and approached bruce.

"Sir, I believe I have something that you need to know" said Alfred

"What is it?" Said Bruce

"Remember when you had our satellites look for energy signatures such as the one when the portal opened over New York a number of years ago"

"Yes"

"Well it seems that there is a similar energy signature opening in space above New York"

"Are you saying that there is a portal opening up in New York City once again!?" Questioned Bruce

"Well yes, that seems to be the case sir" Said Alfred

"I must go" Said Rtas "If there is a chance another being is here from my time then I must find it"

"Lets go then" Said Bruce "Rtas you are coming with me. I can only bring one other with me"

—

Master Chief had succeeded. He had destroyed the Didact but at what cost. Right after he exploded the Nuke he found himself saved by Cortana and then he was in complete and total darkness. He had lost everything, cortana, his fellow spartans, even the trust of the UNSC. As he seemed to be floating through an everlasting darkness he soon found himself sucked through a portal and plummeting towards the ground from a mile up in the air. He quickly outstretched his arms and legs to slow his fall. As he looked around he saw he was in a city, or at least falling towards a city. The buildings looked very archaic and old compared to cities he had seen.

Master Chief maneuvered through the air while falling so that he landed in an intersection making a large whole in the ground and creating a shockwave.

As Master Chief got up he spoke: "Cortana where are we?". Only for the chief to remember that Cortana had sacrificed herself to save him onboard the Didact's ship.

A moment of silence ensued until..

"I'm Here Chief" A voice from inside Chief's helmet came

"Cortana…." Chief Said speechless

"I managed to repair myself when I was with all of the Forerunner technology aboard the Didact's ship. We can talk about it later, maybe we should focus on where we are now"

"Good Idea" Said Chief, "Glad to hear you're back, I thought I lost you"

As Chief climbed out of the crater he looked around to see a fair amount of people watching him. These people quickly either ran or wet their pants after seeing a more than 7 foot tall super-soldier get out of the pile of rubble. Chief looked around at all the chaos he had caused.

"Cortana where are we"

"From the look of things, it looks like we are in the year 2014" Cortana Said

"Well how did we end up here?"

"It seems when you exploded the nuke onboard the Didact's ship you may have caused a malfunction in maybe its slipspace drive, or some other piece of Forerunner technology…."

Right as Chief and Cortana were conversing, a red and yellow armored man landed about ten feet away from master chief in the same intersection. The man then proceeded to open his palms and face them towards the spartan where a white light illuminated.

"I don't know who you are but you need to stand down!" The man said in a commanding voice to the chief.

Master Chief merely looked at the man and cocked his head to the side.

"If you do not comply, I will be authorized to use lethal force" Said Ironman

A long pause ensues between the two in a standoff…

Both men seemed to be studying one another and sizing each other up. Chief was surprised to see a full body suit of armor in the 21st century, especially one that could fly. Stark was also surprised but a little intimidated by the more than 7 foot tall soldier covered head to toe in heavy armor. To say he was a little intimidated would be an understatement.

"Thats it" Iron man muttered under his breath as he shot the spartan with his repulsers pushing him back only a few feet. Iron man quickly attacked charging at the spartan and jumping off the ground to get a right hook at the man's head.

Master Chief saw this and grabbed Iron Man's arm in midair and flung him across the intersection and into a wall. Iron man crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

Civilians that were watching the scene unfold quickly started to run after seeing one of their heroes get thrown like a rag doll into a wall. This was all happening as Stark was trying to get up and recover.

"Jarvis how are we doing?" Stark said

"The suit cannot take another hit like that one sir, and it also appears you have a few cracked ribs" Said Jarvis.

"Thats good to know" Said Tony in a small voice as he was trying to recover from the blow.

Master Chief watched as the red and gold man was trying to recover from the blow when he heard..

"Chief Watch Out!"

Cortana alerted the Chief right as Captain America's shield hit the spartan and bounced right back to him.

"Thats Enough!" A man wearing red, white, and blue commanded, "Surrender now, or we will be forced to take you in"

"We?" The spartan muttered right as an arrow flew past his head.

Chief quickly glanced over to the adjacent street, where a man with a bow and arrow stood at the ready to engage the spartan. Chief quickly grabbed his rifle from his back, holding it ready for anything. This got reactions from the 2 standing avengers who both gripped their weapons tighter.

Right as the standoff between the Spartan and the 2 avengers was about to take place, a black armored vehicle rounded the corner and stopped a couple of feet away from the intersection. From the vehicle exited a figure dressed like a bat, as well as an Elite.

Rtas quickly recognized the Spartan in front of him, as he said the word "Master Chief" in surprise.

"Friend of Yours" Said Batman addressing Rtas.

Rtas nodded in reply to batman.

"Batman, what are you doing here?" Said Hawkeye "And who is your new f.."

Hawkeye didn't finish, as he immediately pointed his bow at the alien standing next to Batman.

"Batman step away from the creature" Commanded Hawkeye, getting the attention of Captain America who also recognized the creature.

"There is no need for concern" Said Batman, attempting to diffuse the situation: "He is a friend and means us no harm"

"Tell that to the 50 shield agent that are dead because of him" retorted Captain America

"This talk is getting us nowhere" grumbled Rtas, "The spartan is coming with us!" He declared

"The only place you three will be going is to a maximum security prison!" Said Hawkeye

"So be it." Said Rtas as he ignited his energy sword

The opposing forces took no time heading into battle against one another, with the Master Chief siding with Rtas and Batman as he opened fire on Captain America. And Rtas charging after Hawkeye with his energy shield protecting him from the arrows coming his way.

The Master Chief was unable to harm Captain America as his shield protected him. When he had emptied his mag, Captain America threw his shield at the spartan who was able to catch the shield in midair thanks to his Spartan reflexes. The spartan flung the shield back at Captain America who was also able to catch it in midair.

Captain America began to charge at the Spartan hoping to gain the upper hand in the fight. The Master Chief, seeing as this shield was impervious to bullets, reached behind his back and pulled out his Gravity Hammer (yes I know he didn't have these weapons at the end of Halo 4 but it adds to the awesomeness). As Captain America neared the spartan, the Master Chief swung his hammer from the left, colliding with the shield.

This in turn, caused a massive shockwave that caused almost all the windows on their street to blow, as well as sending Captain America flying off the ground, crashing through a window into a second story apartment.

"Yep" muttered Cap as he laid there, "Thats gonna leave a mark"

Nearby, Rtas 'Vadum was in battle with Hawkeye. As Rtas approached, Hawkeye shot arrow after arrow at the Elite only for it to be deflected by his energy shield. When Rtas got within striking distance, Hawkeye collapsed his bow, making it into a staff. Rtas swung his energy sword from above, cutting Hawkeye's bow in half as he attempted to stop the blow. Rtas then punched Hawkeye with a left hook, successfully knocking the archer out before he could even react.

The archer now laid on the ground, unmoving. Rtas pulled pack his energy sword, ready to strike when he heard a voice..

"Leave Him" said Batman, "He is defeated"

Rtas put away his energy sword, and headed back to where the batmobile was parked in the street. It was there where the Master Chief, Batman, and Rtas had regrouped.

By the end of the confrontation, Iron Man laid on the ground, immobile, Captain America was in a 2nd story apartment also immobile, and Hawkeye lay passed out on the ground. Three of the strongest Avengers had each been easily defeated by what can be described as a futuristic Super-soldier, and an alien warrior.

"We need to move" Said Chief

"My batmobile can only fit two" said Batman

"Maybe these human have a vehicle they used to get here" Said Rtas

"Maybe" Said Batman "You two see if you can find anything"

Chief and Rtas quickly began searching the area, only to find a quinjet that Captain America and Hawkeye used to get here, parked only a few blocks away.

Cortana analyzed the ship, and pointed out the tracker which chief immediately removed. Rtas and Chief signaled Batman of their discovery and that they would use it to fly back to Wayne Manor.

"See you there" Said Batman as he left in his batmobile while the others lifted off the ground.

—

"Fury, we're going to need evac on my location" Said Tony as the quinjet lifted off the ground and took off.

"They got away"

—

Linda awoke in her armor

As she looked around at her surroundings she noticed she was in a circular glass cell with no furnishings. Looking out of the glass she noticed there was a cell next to hers that had a man lying on the ground who wore a green and black suit with a symbol that looked like a Lantern on it in the center of his chest.

She reached for her sniper rifle and found that it was not there, as well as her handgun and her knife.

"Where am I" She asked herself.

**Thanks For reading! Part 3 will be out soon**

**For those of you wanting even more background information don't worry, future chapters will have more.**


	3. Chapter 3

*onboard the helicarrier at the bridge

A the round table sat Rhodes, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Clint, as well as an angry Nick Fury. Iron man, captain America, and Hawkeye each held an icepack trying to recover after being in battle with batman and his new comrades.

Nick Fury was furious, he paced back and forth in front of the table where the avengers sat, aboard the bridge of the helicarrier.

"Can someone explain to me.." Nick Fury said, "how the greatest soldier in history, the smartest man on earth, and the man with the best aim on the planet, were made into laughingstock on their own turf. Now how does that happen?"

"Well that armored fellow had a lot of firepower" replied Captain America who was still holding an icepack over his wounds.

"And you mean to tell me we don't?" Fury replied in a stubborn voice.

"Well, its not like you were there" Retorted Stark.

"True. But if I was I can assure you I wouldn't go down after just one blow" Responded Fury making Stark go red in the face.

"C'mon Fury" said Rhodes slightly annoyed, "I wasn't there but if one guy is easily able to best Captain America and Iron Man after falling from the sky, then that probably says something"

"Rhodey is right" Said Natasha, "This man is obviously very well trained and should be our primary concern."

"Fury, have you by chance ever encountered an individual similar to this man?" Asked Tony

"Never" Said Fury in a strong tone.

'His armor does seem similar to one of the inmates we keep at The Raft' Fury thought, 'I should have someone look into this'

"For now" Fury Started "Finding the man that fell from that portal, the aliens, as well as Batman are to be considered our top priority"

—

*Wayne Manor

It was quite a sight as a stolen quinjet landed on the grounds of Wayne Manor, and a black armored vehicle pulled up in front of the Mansion. Out from the aircraft, came a more than 7 foot tall Spartan wearing green and black armor with an orange visor, and an 8 foot tall Elite in all white armor.

From the batmobile came Batman who greeted Rtas and Chief as they walked off the quinjet.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor" Said Bruce Wayne as he took off his mask, greeting the two.

Master Chief looked around, analyzing the property, "Nice place" He said.

The tree then went into the mansion to find the six remaining Elites were quite surprised so see a spartan.

"Please take a seat" Said Batman as he lead the eight individuals to his dining room table to talk.

"Now I'd like to get this out of the way before we start.." Said Batman, "Who are you?" He said addressing the tall creature in all Green.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra One-One-Seven" the Man quickly responded.

"You sound surprisingly human" Bruce Wayne said

"Thats because he is" Came a female voice from the spartans helmet.

Chief held out his arm and opened his palm where a blue hologram of a girl with black hair became visible.

"Hello, I'm chief's AI Cortana" she said

"Amazing" Said Batman, "A functional AI"

"Yes" Cortana said "Chief and I have been together for a long time"

Chief then closed his palm and faced Rtas

"Shipmaster would you mind telling me what is going on"

"Well it appears Spartan that all of us have ended up in the 21st century. Since our arrival, we each have been attacked by an organization called SHIELD. Me and my Elites were attacked when we arrived and so we fled to end up here. The rest you can probably figure out yourself"

"SHIELD is an international organization that has no boundaries" Said Batman "The director of SHIELD is a man named Nick Fury, he is one of the most paranoid men on the planet and that is why he is hunting us. He also has an elite team that we faced earlier called The Avengers"

"They didn't seem very strong to me" Said Chief

Batman shrugged "Whatever you think of them they are not to be underestimated when at full strength. A few years ago they were able to repel an alien invasion of New York City, and since then they have been under the control of Nick Fury"

"It is good that we now have knowledge of our enemies" Said Rtas "But I think that it is time we make allies to join us in this fight"

"Right you are Rtas" Said Batman as he turned towards the spartan "Master Chief I will allow you to stay in my manor for now, but I ask that you help myself and Rtas rescue an ally from SHIELD"

Chief stood there contemplating for a moment before turning to Rtas

"Shipmaster what do you think?"

"If we are to be on this planet longer, we will need more allies to come to our aid. Hiding from the enemy is not the way we Sangheili maintain our honor."

He then raised his voice as if he was giving a speech "we shall strike at the heart of this organization, retrieve Green Lantern, and cut down anyone who stands in our way!"

As he finished all the elites in the room roared in approval. Batman was smiling as well and he looked over to the Master Chief who also looked at Batman and nodded his head in approval.

—

Fury, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow sat in a quinjet that left the Helicarrier and was heading for Raft Prison. In their search for the man in armor and the aliens, Fury said he had a lead, a certain individual that was held at the raft similar to the one Captain America fought earlier.

So, since nobody seemed to have any leads, Fury was bringing some of the Avengers along with him to The Raft.

"We're approaching Raft prison now sir" Said the Pilot to Nick Fury

"Good" Said Fury

—

As Linda stood in her cell she began formulating a plan to break out. All she had to do was wait for the opportunity to present itself to her.

The glass that made up her cell did not look strong enough to hold a spartan, so she could probably break through it. The problem was that the only entrance to the large room was a metal door and that even if she was able to get through it, she still had no idea where she was being held.

She then turned to the man in the glass cell next to hers and she tapped on the glass twice with her fist. The man seemed to be awake as he sat up and looked at her.

"Where are we?" Linda asked him

"A SHIELD prison" Said the man "Usually used for holding criminals, or enemies of SHIELD such as myself."

'SHIELD?' Linda thought 'I have never heard of that organization, if I am able to get out of this cell I may be able to contact the UNSC'

As she stood there contemplating the door to the room opened and in came 4 armed guards as well as a man in black wearing an eye patch and a woman with red hair in a black jumpsuit. The weapons and gear used by the guards looked very archaic. The man wearing the eye patch seemed to be their leader as he approached Linda's cell while the others took positions around it.

The man with the eye patch then began to talk, "You know, that armor of yours is rather impressive, we would have taken it off but considering it is housing a fusion reactor, it wouldn't be the best idea."

Linda continued to look at the man and opted to not talk as she was taught from chief Mendez.

"I didn't get a name" Said the man

"Petty Officer Sierra-058" Said Linda which caused the man wearing the eye patch and the girl behind him to raise their eyebrows. They may not have expected the 7 foot armored spartan to be a female.

"Ok then….058 " started Fury as he started taking out a tablet of some kind, "what can you tell me about this man"

As Fury said this he spun the tablet around in his hand so it faced Linda. Spartans are usually emotionless but when Linda saw what was displayed on the tablet the others could tell she knew something by the way she subtly reacted.

After witnessing this subtle reaction Fury and Romanoff shared a glance as they both knew 058 knew something about this man. Fury then directed his attention towards 058 to continue his questioning.

At this point Linda had composed herself, it had been years since she had seen John and he was MIA after the Battle of Earth. 'I can't believe John's alive' Linda thought 'He may be here as well'.

"Who is this man?" Fury Questioned

"DON'T ANSWER HIM" The man in the cell next to Linda's yelled which caught the attention of everyone present, "Don't tell shield anything they want…"

It was at this moment the man was electrocuted by a guard who entered his cell.

Fury then shifted his attention back to 058. "Now, back to the topic at hand. WHO is this man?" Fury continued.

Linda remained silent and started staring Fury down through her visor. The two stared at each other for a little bit until Fury said "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Its your decision".

Linda remained silent, she held information vital to the UNSC and will refuse to turn that information over.

"This is your last chance" Fury Stated

—

Rtas, Batman, and Master Chief were in the Batcave underneath Wayne Manor.

"Alright" Started Batman as he pulled up images, blueprints, and other information on the monitors. "Green Lantern is currently being held at a secure remote SHIELD prison in the middle of the Atlantic. The prison is heavily guarded and nearly impenetrable, although I have found a way in. Master Chief you will be dropped off far above the prison where you will land and make your way inside through here" Batman points on the map, "This will give you a straight shot to the control room where you will then open the hanger doors for the phantom to land inside the prison"

"This is a good plan" Said Rtas, "my elites have completely repaired the phantom that we arrived in. After we land in the prison, what is to happen then?"

"Good Question" replied Batman "Master Chief will hold the control room while you and your elites move to take out various defenses throughout the prison, while I go to rescue Green Lantern. We will then regroup in the hanger"

"Seems like everything checks out" Cortana said, "What if the Avengers arrive while we are still in the prison"

"We will be long gone by the time they arrives" Said Rtas

"Now lets load up and get ready to move" Said Batman, "And remember, we cannot kill any guards whatsoever"

"Why?" Replied Chief

"We have only killed SHIELD agents in self defense, we are not the aggressors in this situation and we don't want to be seen as such. Maybe Fury will listen to reason and see the light in this situation, if that is the case we don't want more blood on our hands" Replied Batman

"I'm convinced" Said Chief

"So am I" Said Rtas, "I will relay this to my elites that we shall not kill the humans unless absolutely necessary"

"Good, now lets move"

Chief, Rtas, and the remaining elites boarded the phantom and took off while Batman took his own vehicle

—

Linda stood there as more guards entered the room where her cell was. These guards did not hold guns however but had staffs that were electrified. A small portion of the glass opened as a doorway and 4 of these guards entered her cell. They faced her and activated their staffs.

Linda was not intimidated to say the least. Before she was a spartan and was training under Chief Mendez, guards would abuse the trainees with weapons like these.

As the 4 approached her, one of them ran up and swung his staff at her. Linda easily ducked under the swing, and swung her leg out underneath in a sweeping motion causing him to fall to the ground.

Another guard ran up and tried to stab Linda with his staff but she leant to the side and dodged the staff. She then punched the guard in the chest hard sending him flying across the cell until he hit the glass.

This seemed to frighten the remaining 2 guards who were shakily holding their staffs and were creeping up on Linda very slowly, much unlike before.

Suddenly, one of them ran at Linda and swung his staff trying to hit her in the head. She then grabbed the staff in midair, and flung the guard across the room as he was still holding onto the staff.

Linda then dropped the staff and faced towards the last guard who was actually backing away from her.

She then ran at the guard and kicked him square in the chest HARD.

Guards who weren't in the cell could easily hear the mans ribcage shatter as he was kicked in the chest. The man then went flying into the glass which cracked after he hit it.

Linda then turned towards the door of the cell and started walking towards it but it closed as she was halfway there.

When she looked up she could see Fury standing there, clearly shocked at what just happened as he was white in the face along with the girl behind him.

Fury then turned around and left along with the girl he was with.

—

*Fury and Romanoff are walking down one of the hallways

"Holy Shit!" Black Widow Said "Did you see that Fury, it was like those guards went 4 rounds with the Avengers and got it handed to em' each time!"

"Yes, I saw Romanoff" Said Fury in an annoyed voice

"I mean, I don't think even Cap could pull that off. She could easily give Cap a run for his money"

At this point Hawkeye joins the two of them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Said Clint as he joined their conversation

"Clint you should have seen it, this.…"

Natasha never finished as she was interrupted by a very annoyed and angered Fury.

"THATS ENOUGH ROMANOFF!" Yelled Fury

"Unless you and Barton want to go in there yourselves and beat the information out of her, then I'm out of ideas"

The conversation ended there as an annoyed and angry Fury left the two to their own devices.

**Thanks For Reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Rtas, Chief, and the remaining elites were almost to the prison onboard the phantom. The phantom had stealth tech meaning that it would not be detected by SHIELD. The plan was for Chief to be dropped onto the prison, where he would then make his way into The Raft. He would then go to the control room where he would open the hanger doors for the phantom to land.

"We are nearing the prison spartan" One of the elites said to chief

Master chief then made his way over to the back of the phantom where he would exit.

"Jump now" The same elite said

Master Chief jumped and soared through the sky towards the prison. When he was getting close to it, he activated his thrusters and landed on top of the prison. As he looked around he saw it was surrounded on all four sides by ocean and a storm was waging. He then made his way towards an emergency exit hatch which he would use to get to the control room.

He then opened the hatch and jumped down to find himself in the middle of a long hallway. Cortana then marked the control room which was down the same hallway. Master Chief then proceeded to activate his active camouflage and proceed down the hallway silently. For weighing almost a ton in armor, the spartan was very quiet. This, along with his active camouflage, meant that nobody would be able to detect him.

As Master Chief made his way down the hallway, Nick Fury rounded the corner and was walking towards him.

Fury didn't seem to notice him however, as he walked right by him and seemed to be in a foul mood for some reason.

"Whats his deal?" Cortana asked inside Chief's helmet as Fury was now gone.

"I don't know" Said Chief, "Lets keep moving"

When Master Chief made it to the control room, he found it managed by about 4 agents who were diligently working.

"Time to make an entrance" Said Cortana as chief pulled out a flashbang and tossed it into the room.

The room was instantly in chaos, as agents were disoriented by the device. Master Chief then ran into the room and knocked out the agents.

"Well that was easy" Said Cortana, "The hanger controls are there Chief. I will disable all alarms myself so nobody is alerted to our presence"

A marker appeared on Chiefs hud for the hanger control, which was a giant lever which he pulled to open the hanger.

"Batman, Rtas, do you copy?" Said Chief in his helmet.

"Yes" Replied both

"The hanger doors are open and all alarms are disabled."

"We will arrive shortly" Said Rtas

"As will I" Said Batman

—

Batman had landed his aircraft on top of the prison after all the alarms were disabled. He then proceeded to one of the ventilation shafts that was on the roof and used it to enter The Raft. Batman soon exited the shaft and found himself in a hallway near the cell green lantern is supposedly in.

"This is Batman, I'm in"

"Copy Batman, proceed to your target while we distract the enemy" Said Rtas

—

Rtas and the elites were in the phantom as it was about to land. When the doors opened the elites found themselves met with gunfire from the SHIELD agents trying to repel the unwelcomed elites.

The elites moved up to behind cover and used their direct energy rifles to shoot back at The Raft's defenders. The two groups traded fire for a while until the Elites gained the upper hand as they were not affected by the defenders weapons due to their energy shields. This was not the case for the defenders, who were severely burned after coming into contact with a round from the plasma based weapons the Elites carried.

—

Batman eventually was able to make his way to the entrance to Green Lantern's cell. The entrance was guarded by 2 guards. Batman sprang out of cover and charged at the two guards. He punched the first guard, knocking him out, and did a roundhouse kick to the other guard before he even knew what hit him.

He then opened the door to the cell which was unlocked. The room Green Lantern was kept in had 2 larked circular glass cells in it. The first one had a very large armored person similar to the Master Chief in its armor. The second one had a man that Batman recognized instantly, which was Green Lantern.

The tall armored person watched Batman closely as he crossed the room to Green Lantern's cell. Batman then opened his cell which got a surprised expression from him who had not yet noticed the dark knight.

"Batman?" Green Lantern asked "I did not expect to see you here"

Batman shared a smirk while opening Green Lantern's cell, "Its good to see you too Hal, but we have to move before shield agents show up"

Batman and Green Lantern started making their way out of the room before Green Lantern stopped in his tracks and turned towards the other inmate. Batman noticed this and spoke: "Hal what are you doing? We have to leave."

"No Batman" Said Green Lantern, "I can't leave her in this place"

"Who even is she?" Question Batman

"Petty Officer, Spartan 058" Greeted Linda

"Spartan?" Said Batman "You know the Master Chief?"

"The Master Chief?!" Questioned the Spartan, "Where is he?"

"He's here" Said Batman

"You must take me to him, we are both spartans. Nobody has seen Chief in 4 years!" Linda Exclaimed.

Batman stood there, calculating, should he let this person he has never met out? What if she was to turn against him.

"We have to help her Batman" Said Green Lantern

Batman then made his way over to the door controls and opened the door for the spartan to exit her cell. She looked at Batman as he did this and then she walked out of her cell.

"Pleasure to meet you" Linda Greeted.

"I do not trust you however, I do trust Green Lantern's judgement and this is why I have released you" Said Batman

—

Chief and Cortana were still in the command room when Cortana spoke: "Chief you're not going to believe this, but I am reading an IFF tag within the prison"

This was a surprise to chief, but a welcome one. "Can you identify who it is?" Chief Asked.

"I'm trying to at the moment, I'll tell you when I find out" Cortana Said, "It also appears that the avengers have been notified of our presence and they are on their way here."

"Spartan, Batman, are you there" Said Rtas through the comms.

"What is it?" Both Chief and Batman asked

"We have managed to take the hanger and we are currently holding off any resistance, what are your positions?"

"I have freed Green Lantern, but he is powerless for now. I have also freed another inmate that the Master Chief may know."

"Spartan what is your position?" Rtas asked next.

"I am held up in the command center and I will start making my way towards you" Said Chief.

"Understood" Replied Rtas.

—

Black Widow and Hawkeye had been notified of a breach in the command center to The Raft and were currently on their way there. The prison's communications were currently offline so they did not know what was going on at the moments. As they were coming up on the command center, they noticed a familiar armored individual leaving the command center.

The spartan seemed to notice them too as he turned in their direction right as Hawkeye was shooting an arrow at the spartan. The Master Chief was able to dodge the arrow by leaning to the right. Black Widow then made her move and charged at the spartan. He saw this coming however as the Master Chief merely swatted her away while she was coming at him in mid air. He then proceeded to charge at Hawkeye and kick him right in the chest sending him flying against an adjacent wall thus knocking him out. Black Widow saw her associate get knocked out and brought out her dual handguns and pointed them at the man.

"Freeze" Said Back Widow to the armored individual as she had her guns trained on his back.

As the Master Chief turned around to find himself at gunpoint, Black Widow finally got a glimpse at her attacker. He towered over her as he was almost 7 feet tall, and his armor had a very futuristic look to it as it was painted in military green head to toe with a black undercut mixed in. As she looked towards his face she found her own reflection on a bright orange visor.

The spartan stood motionless a couple feet away, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. He noted that the woman was studying his armor and measuring him up, she kept her guns trained on him while she did this however. The Master Chief eventually decided enough was enough as he charged at Black Widow. She was able to shoot him a few time however but the spartan's personal shields protected him from the bullets. This spurred Black Widow, but she kept shooting at the spartan as he approached. As he neared her, he grabbed both handguns with his hands and crushed them. He then dropped their pieces to the floor and punched Black Widow in the side making her double over. After this, he brought his elbow up fast and hit her in the head. The force behind the blow was powerful, as she went flying and landed on her back on the floor.

After subduing both of his opponents, the spartan turned and headed towards the direction of the hanger.

—

Batman, Green Lantern, and their new friend Spartan-058 were headed towards the hanger from the cell block. On their way there they had encountered very little resistance. Batman had taken care of it all as Green Lantern was powerless as his ring was not charged. Linda did not do much herself as she did not know where she was, nor who her attackers were.

As the trio were making their way to the hanger, a man in a suit of bright red and gold armor intercepted them in one of the hallways leading there. Iron Man opened his palms and a white light appeared in each that was pointed towards the three.

"Batman" Started iron man "I should have expected to find you here, trying to free criminals no less"

"Step aside Stark" Said Batman "You and I both know that Fury has put these two in here on BS charges just because they won't join SHIELD"

This did not deter Iron Man however as he then said "I'm giving you this one chance to turn yourselves in"

"So be it." Said Batman as he then charged Iron Man

The two traded blows until Iron Man pushed Batman away from him and then blasted him with one of his repulsers. This sent Batman flying into a wall.

Linda then decided to step in, as she proceeded to kick Iron Man into a wall and started using him as a human punching bag. Although he was encased in armor, the superhuman strength behind the punches used by the spartan made them very painful to Stark. She eventually uppercutted her opponent sending him to the floor on his back. Linda then walked over and proceeded to rip Iron Man's arc reactor directly from his suit. Stark's suit was now unusable as it didn't have a power source anymore. Linda then crushed the reactor in her palm.

As she turned around she found Batman and Green Lantern staring at her wide eyed. They then turned and continued on their journey towards the hanger with Batman and Green Lantern following.

—

When Master Chief entered the hanger he found Rtas and the other Elites waiting for him to arrive. Most of them held defensive positions around entrances to the hanger while Rtas and 2 others stood by the phantom waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Shipmaster" Greeted Master Chief to Rtas

"Spartan" Replied Rtas

At that moment the rest of the team arrived with Batman and Green Lantern hurrying into the hanger.

"Rtas, we need to leave" Said Batman urgently

"Ok Batman, but where is the other associate of yours?" Asked Rtas

At that moment another individual entered the hanger which both the Master Chief and Rtas seemed to recognize.

Linda approached Master Chief and they looked at each other through their visors. Linda took her finger and made an outline in the shape of a smile on her helmet where her mouth is. The Master Chief did the same action as well.

"Its good to see you John" Said Linda

"Likewise" Said Chief

"Spartan it is good to see you alive and well" Said Rtas to Linda, who he recognized as a spartan.

"Yes Shipmaster" Said Linda

"While it is good to have a reunion we need to get moving before SHIELD arrives in force" Said Batman.

"Yes" Said Rtas "Mount up we are leaving!"

The remaining elites as well as Batman, Master Chief, Linda, and Green Lantern entered the phantom to leave The Raft. As the phantom left, it activated its stealth tech turning it invisible and left right as SHIELD arrived at the prison.

**Thanks For Reading! I have also been thinking of making another story that has a Boba Fett crossover in addition to this one.**


End file.
